Winter Illusion
by FlyingDovahkiin
Summary: When the Sohma trio leaves for a vacation, Tohru is left to the Sohma house at her request. When Akito learns of this, he pays a visit to Tohru with a deal. Little does he know just how much she will bond with an unexpected character...
1. Prologue

**_Winter Illusion_**

_By Kate Valentine_

A dial tone echoed through a darkened room.

He couldn't do it.

He had let her go.

Sounds of dripping made him look outside. The snow was melting…

Hazel eyes closed when the memories of her overcame and engulfed his mind, right where his most innermost thoughts were tucked away.

How did it get to be this bad? How could he have imagined nothing to be happening behind the scenes?

Because…because.

He was naïve--naïve enough to think they would always be safe from Akito's schemes and plans for her.

His heart skipped a beat, something it didn't do before…

Tohru.

Maybe…

The doctor swiftly grabbed his coat, not bothering to shut the door in his wake. Hatori Sohma knew he didn't have much left to give—he would give her all he had left.

His life.

* * *

_Author's Note: Tell me how you liked it and if you want to know more! I will update, regardless of what anyone says. However, feedback would be wonderful!_

_Kate V. _


	2. Whirlwind Cleaning Service

**_Winter Illusion_**

_Chapter One_

Despite their protests, Tohru persuaded them to leave. The house was a mess—this was the excuse that she used for not going with them for Christmas. Plus, she had a load of homework to do and couldn't get work off for an entire two weeks. Of course, that was a lie, and the only truth to her excuses proved the house to be incredibly messy.

Tohru waved good-bye at the retreating car before going inside. Forcing herself to ignore the mess, she retreated to her room to get ready for bed. The work would have to wait for another night—sleep couldn't be put off for much longer.

How did the house get to be this way after her only being gone a week? Tohru sunk into her bedroom in her tidy room, smiling at how no one invaded her personal space and made a mess of things. Oh, how they loved her! The trust between them was incredible and steady, which helped Tohru to feel really at home. The atmosphere of the Shigure's home really helped everyone to not take life so seriously—to be able to look at it from an outsider's point of view and see things for what they really were.

Tohru fell asleep amid checking off assignments on her mental checklist, drifting into a deep sleep, filled with dreams for her future. Outside, someone watched as her light flickered off before driving away. Tomorrow…

* * *

Akito walked into the doctor's office, where the owner looked up from the paper work he was working on. A shiver stilled him from getting up as Akito walked over.

"Have you thought about my proposition, Hatori?" Akito's sickly voice asked. The doctor kept his eyes locked on Akito, not moving an inch. Akito smiled a wan smile before walking past where Hatori sat. "I knew you would. Be ready to leave by noon."

* * *

Tohru woke up early the next morning to the sun just barely coming up right outside of her window. Since she didn't have any classes to attend that day, she decided to take her time to stretch and go for a jog.

After putting her hair up in a French braid and dressing in a pair of blue running shorts and a white tee shirt, she took the trail through the woods to where the secret base was. The garden wasn't up to par anymore, with Yuki and her in college lately. They had eaten the last of the leeks and strawberries the week before she had left for her trip to Tokyo for her Psychology class, so there was really no garden left.

After deciding to return after she had cleaned up the house, she jogged a little further down the path deeper into the forest. There, she found a spot and stretched a bit before turning to head back. Her eyes caught a glimpse of the same tree that she had fallen onto when she was searching for Kyo. Akito had came and criticized her as she cried…

Tohru sighed before running back to the house, determined to do her job and clean the house at least by noon. Then, she would shower.

Anyone outside of the house would have thought a whirlwind had taken place inside of the Sohma house; dust was everywhere one moment, and the next would be filled trash bags full of who-knows-what.

She was done by 11:00 am, an hour or so before her goal. Now, it was up to the bathroom for a long, relaxing shower.

As she was singing in the shower, someone slid into the main room and sat, waiting patiently for their host to entertain them.

Clad in her blue robe and damp hair, Tohru went to check on the laundry. Of course, she was startled when she saw none other than Akito sitting at the table with Hatori, who watched her with various expressions.

Without a choice in the matter, she stuttered something about accidentally leaving the shower on and excused herself—thus going to her room and trying to catch a breath before even changing into anything. Why were they here? Was Hatori…Akito wouldn't erase her memory after all this time of her keeping their secret, would he?

It was hard, and very tempting to find a way to escape this whole mess—but she put a hold on her emotions and walked downstairs, anyway. There was no getting out of this one—but what had she done to deserve this treatment? She had kept their secret, she had kept her promises to everyone. Why not just let her be?

"Well, mom…" She thought to herself. "Here goes."

* * *

_Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. We certainly do need more Hatohru stories, now don't we?_

_Thanks for your feedback!_

_K.V. _


	3. Health Warning

Winter Illusion

Chapter Two

Tohru walked into the room, but soon discovered that her guests were nowhere in sight. She stood still for a moment before her ears picked up on sounds from the kitchen. After coming closer, she realized that Akito and Hatori were having an argument, which was soon cut short with a fit of coughs from Akito. Hatori, being the calm-and-collected doctor promptly gave him a handkerchief to cough into.

"I should have restricted you to bed rest, Akito." Hatori was saying, holding Akito in his place in the chair he was sitting in.

"I refuse to be treated like a pregnant woman!" He yelled, but was reduced to yet another fit of coughing. Tohru flinched when the handkerchief was covered gradually in blood. Akito got up against the doctor's protests.

"Slow down, Akito."

"Back off!" He yelled. He spilled blood on the floor this time, causing Tohru to not stand by anymore. Hatori blinked in surprise when Tohru grabbed a rag and began to wipe up the mess.

"Tohru." Hatori said, holding onto Akito so he wouldn't fall over. "We—"

Tohru only smiled a watery smile, understanding. "Don't worry. I can handle it." She said. Hatori felt his heart melt for this girl and immediately scolded himself for it. "Do what you need to."

Hatori nodded, helping the now-quiet Akito out of the kitchen. "We will see you soon, Tohru." He said, exiting the house. Tohru sighed when she heard the car drive away.

There was yet another episode of the Sohma family drama.

* * *

Tohru tried to focus at the task at hand—which seemed to be doing the laundry—but failed miserably. What was happening to Akito? He couldn't be dying this soon, could he?

Tohru thought of how the two men looked at her the other day when she tried to help clean up the mess of blood on the kitchen floor. Akito had looked…hungry? Kind of like the gaze a tiger would have for its prey. Or a scientist for its experiment. Tohru shivered, deciding it best to not think about him, but rather someone else.

Hatori politely knocked on the door a first, then eventually a second time. "Tohru?" He asked, opening the door when she didn't answer. He listened for a moment before locating her in the laundry room. He turned away as he glimpsed a view of her putting wet clothes in the drier and picking a laundry basket up with clothes that needed folding. She let out a yelp of surprise before letting loose a laugh of relief when she saw Hatori standing in the doorway.

"Oh! I thought you were a—never mind! Hello, Hari-san. What brings you here today?"

He couldn't help but smile a cool, non-revealing smile at her surprise. "I am sorry to say I am on business." Tohru froze for a moment, which Hatori cleared up quickly. "Don't you worry. Not that sort of business." He noticed how she un-tensed as she left the laundry alone and led him to the kitchen.

"Do you want something to drink?" She asked while walking to their destination. She stopped in the main room where the table was sitting on the floor. Hatori wanted some of her tea, but thought back to Akito's words before he had left the Sohma house.

"I apologize, Tohru." He said. "But Akito has requested to see you right away."

"Oh, right!" Tohru said, perking up at the mention of Akito. "Let me just pack the lunch I was making up and we'll go."

Hatori patiently waited as she took a little less than five minutes before she came back out of the kitchen, ready for him to lead the way. Hatori forced his heart to slow before leading her to his car, opening the door for her, and also getting into the car with her. Hatori made small talk about what she was doing in school, and was surprised how quickly she was blasting through it all.

"You are in your third year of college?" Hatori asked, trying not to feel or be surprised. She nodded eagerly.

"Yes, I am. I'm supposed to be a second year, but I got so excited about what I'm learning and wanted to know more. I passed all of the written tests with perfect scores, so they gave me the chance to advance a year ahead."

Hatori knew it was impolite to ask her age, and left it at that. "What field are you going into in Psychology?" He asked.

"I am in the Health Psychology field." She said, smiling when he realized what that meant.

She was going to attempt to help him stop his smoking habits.

Hatori was saved when they pulled up into the Sohma residence. Tohru had really changed over the past year or so that he has seen her last. She seemed more…bold and less naïve.

He opened the door for Tohru and took her to meet the head of the Sohma house, the curse holder—Akito.

* * *

_A/N: I apologize for the short chapter--it was a better place to end it. Thank you to the readers for sticking with this fic--you've been a wonderful audience. _

_Love and kisses,_

_Kate_


	4. Heart Throbs and Silence

Winter Illusion

Chapter 3

"Hatori." Akito said. "Leave."

For some reason, Hatori couldn't bring his eyes to meet Tohru's. If this plan went the way Akito wanted, then everything would fall into place. Akito's plans always had many different paths with other alternatives—once they fell into his plan, everything would be set in motion.

Once they were in his claws, there was no way of getting out.

Akito turned and smiled at Tohru from his usual place on the porch, got up, and walked over to where she sat. He stumbled while attempting to sit down and was caught by Tohru. Akito nodded in silent thanks when he was helped into a spot directly in front of her.

"Tohru," He began. "I will be brief. Do you love anyone in the Sohma house?" He asked, keeping a close eye on her reaction to the question, but all he got was a beautiful smile.

"Of course, Akito." She said. "I love everyone in the Sohma house."

Akito sighed, mentally rolling his eyes and barely managing to control his laughter. "Tohru, that is not what I meant." Taking a deep breath to cover up an oncoming cough, he looked down to where she had her eyes glazed over. She wasn't paying attention!

"Tohru!" He suddenly yelled, taking her chin into his hands and shaking it back and forth. "You _listen_ to me when I'm talking to you!" He felt Tohru flinch, but she took deep breaths to calm her raging heart from his small panic attack on her.

"Akito…" She whispered, tilting her eyes up to meet his. Her action caught him off guard and he only could sit—frozen to his seat right in front of her. Tohru took this opportunity to take his hands in hers, removing his icy grip from her cheeks. "Please, understand that I only can analyze another's feelings—not my own." _Everyone comes before me, _she mentally added. _I don't want to bother with how I feel._

Akito watched as she put their hands on their laps, suddenly feeling calm about how she was treating him. She didn't even seem effected about his nature—her gaze almost seemed…understanding in a way. And then his heart began this irregular pattern…

_Tch! What heart?!_ Akito thought to himself. _Get your mind out of a fantasy world!_ Akito snapped back to reality, and resumed to have the hardness of heart shining through his eyes. Tohru noticed, but she didn't let that get her down—she wouldn't move until he did.

"You are to move your things from Shigure's today." He said, standing up and walking over to where his door to the porch was open. His back was turned to her as she sat dumbly for a minute before feeling someone gently trying to help her up. Her eyes never strayed from the lone figure staring out at the setting sun in the horizon. Tohru couldn't help but feel a sort of accomplishment at how quickly he had let down his walls around her.

Hatori noticed the difference, but couldn't bring himself to verbally express his concern for her mental state just yet. The car ride to Shigure's was a silent one, Tohru being stuck on her thoughts and Hatori being…Hatori. That same Hatori that would stay away from business that Akito somehow had to be involved in.

He knew what had happened in that room and he couldn't bring himself to look at her. Hatori was guilty to the bone—and he knew it.

He didn't deserve her.

* * *

Tohru got a room next to Hatori's, where she would be staying for who-knew-how-long. Hatori, being the gentleman he was, brought her things into his guest bedroom, and watched as Tohru unpacked her things. When he was about to leave, he heard her soft voice reach out to him. He looked up to see her sitting on the bed with a chair across from her—something she had moved herself when he wasn't paying attention, he thought. Tohru gently patted the seat, giving him the signal to sit down. With raised eyebrows, he sat down and tried to avert his eyes…and failed. Her eyes captured his in a vice that was gentle, yet strong enough to keep you staring at her until she looked away.

"Hatori…" She began. "I know that I'm now involved in a plan that Akito has been planning for weeks." She put a hand up to his lips when he opened his mouth to speak. "I don't want to know what. Just…" She laughed away the tears that were building in her eyes. "Just let me be myself. Whatever Akito plans to do with me must be for the good of the Sohma family for you to be caught up in all of it." Tohru removed her hand from his lips, and Hatori notice the lack of blush on her cheeks at the physical contact. Where did their Tohru go? Where did this bold…_woman_ come from?

"As you wish." He said. "Is there…anything else?" He asked before getting up. Tohru suddenly blushed, but didn't take her eyes away from his.

"I'll let you know when I can catch my breath."

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the long delay, everyone! I've been so busy with final projects, it's not even funny. Plus, I've got a Convention to worry about at the moment, so you may not hear from me until I get back from my trip to Mexico, or you might. Still depends if I can get a longer chapter out there for you guys before then. Thank you all for your support--and for putting Winter Illusion and my other stories on Author/Story Alert! That means a lot to an author such as the likes of me, so keep those reviews coming! (Even if it is just to say "Hi, I like your story!" Just a little note like that could help me update faster. _

_Love you guys, and have a good end-of-term!_

_Kate V._


	5. Vulnerable

_Winter Illusion chapter 5_

* * *

As Tohru got dressed, she couldn't help but think back to the opportunity Akito presented through Hatori.

"Akito wants you to be my apprentice." Hatori said over a cup of tea. Tohru had actually been expecting this, but couldn't shake the feeling of surprise when it was realized aloud. Hatori hid a smile by putting the tea cup to his lips at her evident surprise and silently applauded her when she covered it up as quickly as it had come.

"You may have a week to think on it, Tohru." He said. "But know that our agreement will last until you have enough hours to fulfill graduation requirements."

Tohru nodded, and took a full week to think about it as she cooked, cleaned, and jogged through the cold weather. Snow was going to come regardless of how much others didn't want it.

"Do you have an answer, Mi—Tohru?" After not seeing her for a week, it nearly drove Hatori mad. He ignored how he felt, however, and barely caught himself from calling her "Miss Honda" just as he had in the old days.

Tohru smiled and got up. "I do. Shall we go, Ha-san?" She asked. He nodded, opening the door before them and closing it behind her when they stepped out. Snow clouds were overhead, and Hatori hoped that it would only come down when he was indoors.

When Hatori was done with the daily check-up a week after Tohru was accepted as his legal apprentice, Akito asked to see Tohru alone.

Suddenly Hatori was afraid and found himself wanting to shout, "NO!" and this startled him. Why was that?

He wanted her to be safe.

Old emotions that he thought had died with the memories of Kana began to make themselves known.

_'No, Tohru…'_ he thought. _'I won't be a burden to you as I was with Kana. Just…'_ The door was closed. Eavesdropping was never a necessity as it was now.

He managed to quell the fire building inside of his heart and walked to his office, feeling the soft landing of snow from above. He was so deep in thought, constantly worrying about what Akito could do to her now that his vitals were improving.

He hoped that those murderous thoughts would go away soon.

_'Tohru…be safe…'_

* * *

Tohru's breath caught in the back of her throat.

He knew the solution. Why hadn't he said so earlier?

And he wanted her to help break this curse.

"You will be well paid for your help." Akito said, trying to keep the distance from Tohru. "Your hours will be taken care of, and the Sohmas will be forever in your debt."

Tohru sighed, thus stopping Akito from his list of how rich she would become from her help. "I think you're missing the point entirely." She said. Confusion and hidden anger rose to show themselves in his expression. She smiled, inching forward and took his hand in hers. Why was she so willing? "Akito…this curse can only truly be broken by you. Not me. You have to be able to have feelings for me in order for me to help."

"H-how?" Akito asked. Tohru squeezed his hand.

"Notice how you feel around not just me, but everyone around. How do you feel around me, Akito?" She asked.

He smiled cruelly, yet sadly. "Weak."

"Vulnerable?" Tohru asked in a whisper. His hands clenched around hers. Tohru squeezed back as Akito bowed his head, as if in pain. She looked to find his eyes on his crouched level and found them clenched shut, as if he was trying to control himself. "Don't be afraid to show me, Akito….even if it is hate or anger."

Akito took deep breaths. "Get…out…" Tohru only slid her hand to brush the hair away from his face. His eyes snapped open and he glared. Tohru's breath caught in her throat. He looked so tormented—he was an emotional wreck.

"What happened to you, Akito…?" Tohru asked in a whisper. She felt her heart breaking for him.

"GET OUT!!"

Before she knew it, she was running toward Hatori's office to grab Hatori and have him help Akito. He was already out of the office, hurrying toward Akito's room. He slowed when he saw the flustered Tohru running, and he managed to catch her as she almost ran straight-on into him.

"Tohru?" He asked, genuinely concerned. "What—"

"You must hurry, Hari-san!" She said. "He looks like he's in pain."

Hatori nodded. "Go warm up in my office. I'll be right there." He left after watching Tohru enter his office and made a mental note to have her talk about it to him. Since when had he been this caring in listening to someone's problems?

He gave a deep sigh. He knew only too well why that was.

* * *

_Well, that's it for this chapter. Thank you to all of the reviews that I recieved from many of you! They really have kept me going and writing. Reviews are like a cup of hot chocolate on a cold day--they are sweet (in most cases) and really warm. Thanks for keeping this story in mind, you guys! Love you all!_

_Kate Valentine_


	6. Candid Turning Point

_Winter Illusion_

_Chapter Six_

Tohru was getting along with the curse holder after only a few days of visits. He was…so open with her about his feelings. His pain and suffering that he endured throughout the years was spread out like a map for only her to see.

And she accepted him for who he was.

He had never, in his life, had someone who really listened to what he really had to say.

They were getting closer, and Hatori noticed as Tohru was going over her notes of Akito's personal thoughts and memories that he shared with her earlier that week. She casually sipped at her tea as her brows furrowed in concentration. Hatori had to stop staring, but it was the hardest thing for him to do with the hurt and rejection he was feeling from this new little development.

She shared personal things too, and none of them were pleasant.

Until then, he had always thought that Tohru was emotionally stable and had no trouble with school work or anything in particular. And then he heard her talking to Akito about the dates she had been through, how the men would try to hold her, to touch her inappropriately and couldn't keep their hands to themselves. She expressed how afraid she was about even chancing another date with anyone because of how they acted toward her in the past. Let's just say that she didn't have the best luck in the world in choosing guys.

And then she told him about one of her professors that had been making moves at her, threatening her with a bad grade if she didn't get him coffee in the middle of class or dropping a pencil and making her pick it up a certain way. Akito's reaction was astounding.

Akito grabbed Tohru's hand and cupped it with his own. "If he does anything to you again, call me." He didn't sound sarcastic or menacing at all, and Hatori was genuinely surpised at the affection he showed to her. Tohru had let out a nervous giggle he hadn't heard in years and nodded.

Why was Hatori questioning his feelings for her?

Hatori sighed, drawing Tohru's attention. She looked up at him, curious about what he could possibly be sighing about.

Because he didn't want to feel that way after what happened with…

"Hari-sama?" She asked, tilting her head to the side just as a confused puppy would. He smiled a little, and then he had an idea.

"Tohru-chan, how would you like to take a break for a while?"

She tilted her head again. "What do you have in mind, Ha-san?" She asked, intrigued. Hatori didn't think about the wording of his next question, but just decided to let it go anyway. He helped her up from the couch after collecting the papers that were scattered every which way and taking the binder from her lap and placing it on the coffee table nearby. He didn't say anything as he lead her to the car, coats forgotten, and helped her in. She was laughing, and he would rather see her laugh rather than her brows furrowed in concentration.

"Hari! What's going on? Where are we going?" She was asking, still suffering from the laughing fit she had been into the past five minutes they were driving. Hatori had been smiling like a mad fool at the sound of her laugh, and he couldn't help himself.

"I'm not saying _anything_." Hatori said, still smiling. She started laughing again.

"Yeah…well…" Giggle. "Me either!!"

Silence only lasted for two entire minutes, and then she erupted in laughter, Hatori silently smiling to the point of laughing. At least he was sensible enough to bring his wallet.

"You really want to know?" He asked, smirking. She stopped laughing and stared at him in awe.

"…do I?"

"Well, I guess you'll see when you get there…"

"Hey! Tell me!" She demanded, trying to be serious.

"You'll see."

They finally stopped at a small shopping village and got out. Hatori took Tohru's hand and looped it through the crease of his arm and ran before she got a chance to catch a glimpse of the store name.

Tohru's eyebrows rose in surprise. "You're taking me clothes shopping, Hatori?" She said, smirking. He didn't say anything until they got to the middle of the store.

"Ten minutes to find whatever you want. Starting…"

"Wh-what?!"

"NOW." He shuffled off towards the men's section, leaving Tohru standing alone in the middle of the store. He turned around and made a "shooing" motion with his hands. She shook her head, but then thought better of it.

Hatori was being spontaneous. And she liked it.

She shuffled off to her section of the store, looking for her size of clothing. She was no longer a small, but she still wore size small of her old clothing because she didn't have enough time or money to go shopping for more clothes.

And then it clicked.

Wearing her old clothing meant that it attracted the wrong sort of guys.

Which meant he heard her when she was telling Akito stuff.

Tohru couldn't feel rage, no matter how much she wanted to at this point. She would show him! She looked through the racks at winter clothing and something caught her eye on the sales rack. It was as if gravity pulled her to it—and she snatched it for herself.

It was a white summer dress that was made of pure cotton that would probably touch her ankles. But, the flow was very beautiful, and it was so…Tohru.

Maybe she could sneak this one in. All for revenge's sake, of course.

She picked out sweaters and pants that would fit, and even found a couple of business suits on sale. But it was _the dress_ that made everything worth while.

The dress didn't escape Hatori's eye, even though Tohru was off looking at the cooking catalogues next to him. Hatori smiled and paid for everything, asking where the changing rooms were and managed to convince Tohru to change into something nice for what they were doing next. Tohru looked through her bags and smiled when she brought out _the dress_ that inspired her to go with Hatori through this little escapade in the first place. So pure…so beautiful. Did she deserve this dress?

Tohru snapped out of that train of thought and decided to at least try it on.

She sucked in her breath when she turned to take a look at herself.

It was as if it was made_ just_ for her. It fit her so beautifully that she didn't have any desire to take it off anytime soon.

Hatori knocked. "Tohru?" He asked. Tohru bit her lips together as if she were in trouble. Maybe…

The coat would go wonderfully with it. Wouldn't it? She tried it on and had to keep herself from laughing. Okay, maybe not. She gasped when a hand holding a sensible coat suddenly jutted through the curtains separating the two.

"You'll need this, I believe." Hatori said from the other side of the curtain. This coat was more like a trench coat, but it matched rather nicely with what she had on.

"Not so oblivious, I imagine." Tohru said, laughing again. She was putting her hair back in a simple, low pony-tail, but thought better of it and left her hair down. She could almost _feel_ the smile he was sending her.

"I'm more keen than one would like to think."

"Thank you, Ha-san." She said. "I can't bring myself to be mad at you, you know. For listening to me."

"I was hoping you'd forgive me." Hatori said, his back turned to Tohru as she stepped out of the dressing room in the dress that was made for her. She fidgeted.

"How do I look?" She asked. He turned around and was immediately stunned. Yet again, Hatori Sohma was at a loss for words.

"I…uhm…" He blinked rapidly and smiled for her, taking her hand, bowing, and kissing it as a gentleman would. Tohru couldn't help but smile and laugh at this gesture.

"You look amazing, Hari." She said, blushing slightly at how readily she took him in. He was wearing a nice sweater, a green scarf, and some jeans. "Maybe I'm over dressed." She said. He shook his head.

"You look stunning." He said. "The wool trench really does work with that dress of yours."

They walked back to the car, Hatori helping Tohru with her bags and opening the trunk for their apparel. Hatori opened her door for her and shut it when she was safely inside.

"I know of a fantastic bakery where we can sit and eat. Their cocoa is very good, and their croissants are—"

"Why?"

Hatori looked at her after he shut his door, buckled up and put the key in the ignition. The warm air from the heaters blasted upon them, providing them with instant relief from the chill outside. "Why?" He asked back.

"You heard about my problem, and you helped. You went out of your way to be spontaneous, even if it was only for today. Why did you help me, Hatori?"

Again, he was at a loss for words. Why did he do this?

Because he didn't want to see her sad, angry, depressed. He found himself wanting to solve all of the problems in the world that included Tohru somehow within the equation. He wanted her to be safe more than anything—he wanted…wanted…

He caught himself when he tried to reach for her, and put the hand reaching for her onto the steering wheel. "I want you to be happy, Tohru." He said with a sigh. "As does Akito."

Silence hung in the air, and all joy they had worked up until then ceased to exist. "Are you sure it's only about what Akito wants…?" Tohru asked in a whisper. Hatori knew that this was a turning point in their friendship, companionship, and maybe even relationship. If he said what he wanted to say, what would she do?

That was it. Out with the truth.

He put the car back into park and reached over to grasp her hand. "Akito isn't the only one who needs you." He said, picking up her hand and putting it to his cheek. "I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do, Tohru. I am just giving you another option, if you will have it."

Tohru made a quick decision, and knew she wouldn't regret it. She cupped his cheek and brought her lips to his, closing the gap that had been waiting to be filled for years on end.

_Kana…thank you...for moving on. Now it's about time I did, too._

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Now it's time to get this story rolling. I already have the sequel planned, and I think you guys will enjoy it. Don't worry--I'm not even close to getting this firstie where it needs to be in order to link the sequel to it yet. But it'll be a good idea to keep that dress in mind--it will probably come in handy for the second one. ^_-_

_Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for the next chapter. They will roll pretty quickly so I can get around to posting the sequel._

_Love lots,_

_KateV._


End file.
